


Очень маленькая проблема

by WTF HP Advneturers 2020 (HP_Adventurers)



Series: WTF HP Adventurers 2020: Мини R-NC-21 [11]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Humor, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Romance, Severus Snape Lives
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-15
Updated: 2020-02-15
Packaged: 2021-02-27 20:07:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,178
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22701463
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HP_Adventurers/pseuds/WTF%20HP%20Advneturers%202020
Summary: Когда у Гарри Поттера есть проблемы, он может обратиться только к одному человеку…
Relationships: Harry Potter/Severus Snape
Series: WTF HP Adventurers 2020: Мини R-NC-21 [11]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1630429
Comments: 3
Kudos: 22





	Очень маленькая проблема

**Author's Note:**

> Написано по заявке с феста. Гарри попал под неизвестное проклятие: неважно от кого, Джинни приложила за отказ жениться или на аврорском рейде прилетело. В результате, у Поттера теперь очень маленький член. За помощью он обращается к Снейпу.

Снейп кивнул сам себе и отошел к книжной полке. Тонкие пальцы пробежались по корешкам старинных книг.

Гарри, со снятыми штанами и задранной майкой сидящий на краю лабораторного стола, вопросительно глянул ему в спину. Сидеть почти голым ему не нравилось, но катастрофу пришлось предъявлять «лицом»: мужское достоинство, размера которого еще недавно можно было не стыдиться, теперь едва ли дотягивало до пары дюймов.

— Вы же понимаете, что я не мог обратиться в Мунго? — хотелось как-то оправдаться, наверное по школьной привычке. — С сохранением приватности у них большие проблемы. А тут такая дешевая сенсация. Да и не верю, что они разберутся, если честно. Это не стандартное проклятие или сглаз, каких по две дюжины на дню. Я сам просмотрел все справочники и книги Блэков и ничего не нашел.

— Наличие справочников не делает из вас колдомедика. Хотя могу согласиться: случай неординарный. Можете одеваться, мистер Поттер, проблему я уяснил. Правильно ли я понимаю, что вы сильно разозлили какую-то ведьмочку, желавшую стать супругой героя?

— Как вы... — Гарри, наклонившийся, чтобы подцепить спущенные до лодыжек штаны, даже дернулся.

— Проклятия такого рода — женская магия. Истоки этого можно искать еще в Риме, вспомнив римских матрон, хотя, конечно, есть подобное и у других народов, — Снейп наконец нашел нужный томик и осторожно листал пожелтевшие от времени хрупкие страницы. — Вам повезло, что я вообще о таком слышал. Магия этого раздела считается утерянной, а в Британии было угроблено немало сил, чтобы предать забвению старые искусства.

— Тогда откуда слышали?

— Зелья, Поттер. В ритуалах, даже столь специфических, используются зелья. Один мой коллега имел маленькую проблему с ними... ну, не такую маленькую, как у вас, конечно, — Снейп бросил выразительный взгляд на ширинку Гарри. 

— Очень смешно.

— И он обратился за консультацией.

— Значит, Рим.

— Изначально — да. В 390-м до нашей эры вторгшиеся кельты разграбили Рим, одновременно уничтожив или захватив все римские исторические записи, сделанные до этого времени. И забрав с собой захваченных и превращенных в рабынь девушек, в том числе и одаренных. Так это учение в искаженном виде перекочевало к кельтам. Где было усложнено и достроено уже по канонам их колдовства. Что, с одной стороны, усугубляет проблему, с другой — дает надежду: чем сложнее ритуал, тем больше шансов у попавшего под него, что что-то пошло не так. При этом основа остается общей: оскорбленная женщина, подвергнувшаяся насилию или обиженная отказом заключить брак после близости. Некоторое количество живых жидкостей тела жертвы, преимущественно — семени. И срок не более чем лунный цикл, но не на последней трети... новолуние у нас было шестнадцать дней назад. Надеюсь, список ваших партнерш за этот временной период уместится на стандартном свитке?

— Джинни Уизли... стерва рыжая, — со вздохом признался Гарри. — Надо было понять, что она не просто так липнет. Больше я ни с кем не спал уже давно.

— Вы обещали на ней жениться?

— С ума сошли?! Нет, конечно. Даже речи не шло!

— Ну, вы же сошли с ума, чтобы делить с ней постель, — Снейп поднял глаза от страницы. — Почему бы мне не уточнить, насколько это безумие прогрессировало... кольцо дарили?

— Нет!

— Значит, использовала волосяное. Поверните голову, — чуткие пальцы переворошили короткие волосы. — Да. У вас прядь срезана за ухом. 

— Что?! — Гарри непроизвольно ощупал затылок. — Вот сучка! Я ее убью!

— Вы к ней даже не приблизитесь, пока мы не решим эту проблему. К вашему счастью, длина волос не позволяет сделать полноценное кольцо из единого локона — беспечным идиотам везет.

— Почему сразу...

— Придумайте другое название для мага, который прекрасно осведомлен о том, сколько вреда можно причинить через волос, но при этом не предпринимает никаких мер личной безопасности? Учитывая, что эти проблемы давно решены и имеют спектр решений от заклинаний и ритуалов до зелий.

— Справедливо, — Гарри поморщился и потер низ живота.

— Болит?

— Неприятные ощущения.

— Будет еще хуже. Проклятье растянутого действия.

— Насколько хуже? — осторожно уточнил Гарри. 

Снейп перелистал пару страниц, хмыкнул и развернул книгу к собеседнику, показывая разворот. 

Зеленые глаза изумленно распахнулись, скулы побледнели, и Гарри сморщил нос, поспешно закрывая ладонью рот.

— Что, мистер Поттер, считали, что уже все повидали? Должен вас разочаровать: жизнь куда разнообразнее и ярче любого воображения.

— Это... можно как-то отменить?

— Попробуем. Я свяжусь со своим коллегой и начну варить зелье. А вам рекомендую остаться здесь: вряд ли еще где-то поблизости вы найдете рунный круг, экранирующий от магии, а любое волшебство только усугубляет проблему. 

— Круг?

Снейп кивнул на пол, где на гладкой черной поверхности камня матово светились тусклые линии серебра в узких канавках.

— Используется для варки зелий, нетерпимых к посторонним чарам. Но, думаю, для наших нужд тоже подойдет: кровать вполне поместится. Поскольку такой размер круга обусловлен больше традициями, чем необходимостью для зельеварения, я давно подозревал, что его применяли в том числе и для подобных целей. Сейчас я уберу подставку для котла, и мы вместе перенесем лежанку. Палочку рекомендую оставить за пределами защиты. 

Вдвоем они быстро перетащили узкую кровать в центр рунного круга, и Снейп даже снабдил своего внезапного гостя постельным бельем и спальными принадлежностями.

— Похоже, вам придется терпеть мою персону, — хмыкнул Гарри, рассматривая халат. Вся одежда хозяина ему была узковата в плечах и длинновата, но пользоваться магией для подгонки Снейп категорически запретил.

— Надеюсь, я это переживу. Кстати, какой у вас был размер члена в эрегированном состоянии до этого происшествия, вы знаете?

— Семь с четвертью, — буркнул Гарри. — Вы уверены, что это знание требуется для варки зелья?

— Нет, разумеется. Мне просто было интересно, совершали ли вы такой инфантильный поступок, как измерение собственного мужского достоинства, — Снейп сделал пометку на полях свитка.

— Можете смеяться сколько хотите, профессор, — вздохнул Гарри. — Но ваш сарказм меня скорее успокаивает: если бы у меня не было шансов, то вы вели бы себя по-другому. 

— Увы, теряю квалификацию: успокаивать вас, мистер Поттер, я уж точно не намеревался.

Вечер, как ни странно, прошел спокойно. К удивлению Снейпа, в виде развлечения его гостя вполне устроила стопка книг и пара завалявшихся с незапамятных времен журналов. Так что чужое присутствие даже не мешало. Он занимался соцветиями бадьяна, разделывая жесткие звездочки и растирая в ступке плотные семена. Гарри листал страницы, иногда хмыкая и выписывая что-то на пергамент.

Движение Снейп уловил краем глаза, увлекшись снятием плотной кожицы с высушенного стебля крапивы. 

— Куда-то собрались, мистер Поттер?

Гарри с наслаждением потянулся и одарил Северуса довольной улыбкой:

— Если вы не против, хотел бы отлить. Туалет там?

Снейп вздернул бровь и молча взмахнул палочкой, отлевитировав большую посудину со стола на пол, к самому краю рунного круга.

— Если это шутка, то крайне неудачная, — после паузы проговорил Поттер. 

— Боюсь, что для юмора нет оснований. Выходить за пределы круга сейчас будет глупостью даже по вашим личным меркам. Могу отвернуться, если это добавит вам моральной стойкости.

Гарри посмотрел на Снейпа, потом на предложенную емкость и вздохнул:

— Да ладно, профессор. Что уж теперь. Вроде бы мы здесь все свои. 

***

Какая-то мысль крутилась на периферии сознания еще с вечера, но Снейп опять увлекся расчетами, поэтому спать ложился поздно и таким усталым, что все обдумывания отложил на потом. Так что ответ пришел в рассветные часы вместе с зыбким утренним светом, окрасившим потолок в розовый цвет: утренняя эрекция. Учитывая проклятие, при том же давлении, но магическом уменьшении органа, долгая эрекция может дать весьма неприятные побочные эффекты. А кончить быстро будет сложно.

Снейп пробормотал себе под нос пару слов из тех, за которые он в бытность свою учителем не побрезговал бы применить мылящее проклятие, отыскал в ящике прикроватного столика флакон с лубрикантом и, накинув халат, направился вниз.

Продумывать, что он скажет, если гость его лаборатории преспокойно спит и знать не знает ни о каких проблемах, не пришлось.

Одеяло было откинуто в изножье постели, а сам Поттер лежал на спине в весьма узнаваемой позе и, закусив губу, двигал ладонью в пижамных штанах. 

— Не то что я сильно стесняюсь... но не могли бы вы выйти и дать мне еще пять минут, профессор? Тут наметилась небольшая проблема. Хотя я уже почти пришел к выводу, что холодный душ решит ее куда лучше классического сближения с левой рукой, — Гарри разговаривал весело, но вид у него был какой-то помятый. 

— Вы левша? — уточнил Снейп, подходя ближе и роняя на постель принесенный флакон.

— Нет. Но иногда по утрам хочется разнообразия, — Гарри устало вздохнул и откинулся на подушку. Потер свободной рукой переносицу и уже другим тоном признался: — Не выходит, и ощущения весьма неприятные. Ну, так что, расскажете, где хранятся гостевые полотенца?

— Нельзя. Надо кончить. Само возбуждение не спадет — это все-таки сексуальное проклятье. И пить зелья бесполезно. 

— Принуждение к дрочке, — бледно усмехнулся Гарри. — Звучит как начало пошлого рассказа. Где мои шестнадцать лет...

— Увы, на данный момент это уже жизненная необходимость. Давай. Вспоминай свои потаенные юношеские фантазии и займись делом.

— Я... я, наверное, не могу. 

— Я не собираюсь выпытывать, что тебя возбуждает, Поттер. Или как-то осуждать это. Знаешь, как говорят: если твоя сексуальная фантазия не тянет сразу на два поцелуя дементора — это так себе фантазия.

Гарри от неожиданности рассмеялся и тут же подавил стон, прижимая ладонь к низу живота. 

— Оу...

— Дальше будет только хуже, — обнадежил Снейп.

— Умеете же поддержать! 

— Мне отвернуться?

— Это вряд ли поможет.

Снейп вздохнул, помянув не умеющих думать идиотов, решительно сел рядом и задрал на Гарри майку, оголяя живот и грудь.

— Давай сюда.

— Звучит пугающе... вы уж понежнее, профессор.

Лубрикант без запаха — на отдушки у Снейпа была профессиональная нетерпимость. Нескольких капель хватило с избытком — даже на мошонку натекло. А вот дрочить слишком маленький член было не удобно. Пальцы все время соскальзывали, обхватить или взять в кулак не выходило. Да и непривычно. Гарри морщился, но честно терпел.

— Так ничего не выйдет. Снимай штаны и переворачивайся на живот.

— Странная поза. В процессе самоудовлетворения еще есть какие-то секреты, которые я не познал во время долгого подросткового периода?

— Судя по твоему интеллекту — у тебя до сих пор подростковый период, Поттер. Придется стимулировать простату напрямую, пока мы не получили еще больше проблем. Отнесись к этому как к медицинской процедуре.

— В смысле — холодно и обезличенно? Вы убиваете меня, профессор, — Гарри стащил с себя низ пижамы. — Возможно, это моя самая жаркая эротическая фантазия времен учебы.

— Ты на коленях с голой задницей? — Снейп не удержался и шлепнул раскрытой ладонью по смуглой ягодице. 

— Ой! — Гарри бросил возмущенный взгляд через плечо.

— Что же, Поттер. Есть шанс, что наши фантазии времен твоей учебы частично совпадают... только в моей были еще и розги. Расставь колени шире и попытайся расслабиться.

— Как легко и знакомо звучит, — пробормотал Гарри в подушку.

— Были прецеденты услышать?

— Был опыт это говорить. Принимающим я не был... до этого момента. А как насчет вас, профессор?

— Наглец, — Снейп усмехнулся, размазывая густой лубрикант по пальцам. — У меня такой опыт был. Очень давно. Когда я изредка отвлекался от любимого дела, мне было интересно, что же такого находят в сексе мои ровесники. 

Он обвел скользкими пальцами сжатую звездочку ануса, помассировал ее подушечкой указательного пальца, ожидая, пока Поттер расслабится, и толкнулся внутрь. 

— Выяснили? — через минуту, попривыкнув к вторжению и наконец выдохнув, спросил Гарри.

Снейп усмехнулся, чуть проворачивая палец. Поттер внутри был тугой и горячий, а это... волнительно.

— Вопреки тому мнению, что составили обо мне студенты, коих моя личная жизнь вообще не касалась, я был вполне обычным молодым человеком с нормальным либидо. И хотя секс не настолько захватывающее занятие, как составление сложного многокомпонентного яда, это характеризует скорее интерес к данному разделу зельеварения, чем равнодушие к плотским утехам. 

Два пальца вошли легче — то ли по смазанному, то ли Гарри наконец смог не накручивать себя и не зажиматься.

— Понятно... оу!

— Больно?

— Неожиданно и… о-о-о...

— Ваша простата, Поттер. Постарайтесь расслабиться и глубоко дышать.

— И это я... о! тоже говорил...

Снейп усмехнулся и положил свободную ладонь на пах, сгребая в горсть яички, а потом проходясь и по небольшому, но крепко стоящему члену.

Теперь дело пошло легче: массаж простаты вообще был универсальным волшебным средством от многих проблем, это Снейп мог сказать точно. Так что всего несколько минут поглаживания железы от краев к центру (и не реагируя на то, как сжимаются вокруг его пальцев горячие эластичные стенки). Гарри задышал чаще, Северус ладонью почувствовал, как сокращаются мышцы его живота, и, продолжая наглаживать простату, подставил под струйку спермы лабораторную колбу.

Гарри дернулся от смеха, пытаясь одновременно сдержать стон оргазма. 

— Это нужно для вашего варева или не можете пройти мимо самого текущего вам в руки ингредиента, профессор?

— Понадобится для ритуала. Как раз планировал заняться этим сегодня, так почему бы не объединить полезное с... полезным? Лежите, я принесу влажное полотенце. 

Гарри пожал плечами, переждав, пока его обтирали, а потом сел, подогнув под себя одну ногу:

— Еще секунду назад мы были на «ты». И... раз уж состоялось такое близкое знакомство хоть с одной частью моего тела... может, мы можем перейти на использование имен?

— Хорошо... Гарри, — Снейп кивнул. — Как ты?

— Напуган, — Поттер слабо улыбнулся, накрывая ноги одеялом. — Не... этим, тут все как раз было весьма волнующим, — всей ситуацией. Я до жути боюсь всех этих проклятий. Может, будь я в магическом мире с самого детства, они были бы для меня просто частью жизни, но так — какая-то фобия. Дальше же будет еще хуже, да? Придется что-то делать с сужающимся каналом уретры. Ужас любого мужчины.

— Я надеюсь, что мы разберемся с проклятием до того, как все станет действительно плохо. 

— Не хотелось бы идти на поклон к Джинни. В таком состоянии я ее просто придушу.

— Это в любом случае бесполезно: отменить она ничего не сможет. Можно попытаться заключить брак и надеяться, что откат...

— Лучше сразу сдохнуть! — решительно отказался Гарри, прикрывая глаза. — Который час?

— Рано, почти ночь. Постарайся поспать. 

— А ты?

— Я тоже. Мне надо отдохнуть, чтобы собраться с мыслями и правильно сделать расчеты.

— Северус...

— Что?

— Нет, ничего. Прости. Иди отдыхать.

Снейп несколько минут смотрел на обнявшего себя за плечи Гарри, потом вздохнул и принялся развязывать пояс халата:

— Подвинься. На этой кровати вполне поместятся двое. 


End file.
